battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
MP 18
The MP18 is a German submachine gun designed by Hugo Schmeisser and manufactured by Theodor Bergmann. It was among the first practical submachine guns used in combat. It was introduced to the German Army in 1918 during World War I. Although production ended in the 1920s, it was used as a basis for many future submachine guns and was in service all the way up to the end of World War II by Germany, Japan and China. Battlefield 1942 The Mp 18 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1942, issued to the Imperial Japanese Navy and Red Army Medic kits. It has a 32 round magazine, a high rate of fire, medium damage, low recoil and low accuracy. It can kill in 5-8 shots. Although having low recoil, its relatively bad accuracy can make it very difficult to use for longer ranges, although shooting in 2 round bursts can keep a consistent fire on a far away target. It is essentially a close quarters weapon. Gallery File:BF1942_Mp18.png|The Mp 18 in Battlefield 1942 at Midway File:BF1942_SOVIET_SOLDIER_MP18.png|A Soviet soldier firing the Mp 18 at Stalingrad Battlefield 1 Experimental }} The MP 18 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. for the Assault kit. A very balanced weapon, it is very easy to get kills with this weapon in close quarters, and aiming down the sights is usually not necessary in these conditions. Singleplayer The MP 18 is used heavily by German Empire infantry in every campaign mission they appear in. The weapon may also be found in the hands of certain Austro-Hungarian Assault soldiers, although this is very rare. The variant utilized is the Trench variant but lacks a bayonet. Sometimes, an MP 18 Factory variant can be found on German Assault soldiers, with presumably the ability to regain accuracy quicker like other Factory variants. Multiplayer The MP 18 is a primary weapon for the Assault kit. Its great hipfire accuracy provides the user with a great advantage over non-assault players when gas is present, as the ability to hip fire the MP 18 accurately results in much more consistent kills than with other classes' weapons. Its low rate of fire and low recoil makes it an easy weapon to handle out to middle ranges, but conversely, makes its time to kill rather slow. Three variants of the MP 18 are featured in multiplayer: Trench, Optical and Experimental. The MP 18 Trench variant is the starting primary weapon of the Assault Kit. This variant has the best hipfire accuracy out of the three, which is a given for all Trench variants. The MP 18 Optical variant is equipped with a lens sight. It offers a marginal increase in aimed accuracy but a lower hip fire accuracy compared to the Trench variant. The MP 18 Experimental variant differs from the other two in that it features a three round burst as its only fire mode. This version grants increased accuracy and recoil control but lower hip fire accuracy. It is equipped with the same weapon modifications as the Optical variant, but the reload time is notably slower. Gallery BF1 Artwork.jpg|The MP 18 is carried against this soldier's hip in the Battlefield 1 boxart. MP18 Pre-Alpha.png|MP 18 during the EA Play livestream MP 18 T.PNG|'MP 18 Trench' References de:MP18 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1